Chinggid Conflict
The Chinggid Conflict was a conflict against the Iron Horde. The war took place in a Parallel Azeroth where the Azerothian Union doesn't exist and instead been dominated by the Golden Horde. When the Golden Horde was deemed as severely in need of help, the Cosmic Defence Coalition called for a military intervention to assist the Golden Horde on the brink of defeat. Background Azeroth was ruled by the mysterious warlord known as the Chinggis Khagan. After generations of conflict he united the planet through conquest and brought peace for at least five decades. Dark Portal It was half a century after the unification of Azeroth that a new threat emerged. The Iron Horde emerged from the Dark Portal with the intent to conquer Azeroth. The Golden Horde took notice of the invaders and the Khagan rallied his forces to the Blasted Lands. The Golden Horde's army fought against the Ironmarch, a vanguard of the Iron Horde. Though the Iron Horde were advanced in technology, Chinggis Khagan's strategems allowed his army to win the initial battles with some success while taking high death tolls. The Khagan was able to push the Iron Horde back temporarily in order to fight that Ironmarch already in the world. It was then he found out that the Ironmarch was building a weapon in Blackrock Mountain that if triggered would destroy much of the Eastern Kingdoms. Death of Chinggis Khagan The Khagan rushed to Blackrock Mountain with his elites to try and stop the Ironmarch's plans. The Half-Elf was however outmatched and was killed before the weapon triggered Blackrock Mountain to erupt and bring untold eruption, destroying the Human kingdoms on the continent of Azeroth. Fragmentation of the Golden Horde The Death of the Khagan reached the Princes and vassals, forcing a Kurultai to be held to determine a new Khagan. At the meeting, a schism grew for the candidate of the Golden Horde. The vassals of the Eastern Kingdoms supported the idea that it should be one of the Khagan's children, but the vassals from Kalimdor called for a democratic selection. When no solution could be reached, the Kalimdor Horde declared independence and started a civil war. Though the two Khanates show hostilities to each other, they have rarely fought due to being continents apart and having to deal with the Iron Horde, the largest threat. Continuing Decline The decline of the Golden Horde continued for more years as the Iron Horde continued the war, crushing them slowly with defeats. Chinggis Khagan's successor was his eldest son Vyalash Khan but his health was eroding from terminal disease, making coordinated actions limited. Gilneas Massacre Seeing the weakness of the Khanate, the Worgen rebelled for independence. They were met with brutal attacks by Vyalash's brother and the Khagan's second son Darius, driving them to near-extinction to make an example of rebels. Disgusted by the genocide a daughter of the Khagan, Ilithdora arranged the assassination of Darius to prevent him from becoming the next Khan. When Vyalash succumbed to his illness Ilithdora was crowned the Khan of the Golden Horde. Burning of Teldrassil The Iron Horde expanded it's war campaign to reach the continent of Kalimdor. First such attacks were at the Eastern coasts. In an air raid, Teldrassil was burned to the ground by Iron Horde bombers and caused massive casualties to the Night Elves that joined the Kalimdor Horde. The survivors fled as the enemy began their landing as well, destroying the Night Elves' racial unity. The survivors became servants to the Kalimdor Horde or became mercenaries, even serving the Golden Horde they seceded from before. Changing Wind By 16NE the Iron Horde was at the gates of Quel'Thalas, where the Golden Horde prepared their last stand. As the warmachines of the Orcs began their arrival, Ilithdora Khan was almost resigned to fate. This was however the turning point of the war. A soldier approached her and revealed himself to be under the service of the Imperial Security Bureau. He informed her that he is part of a larger organisation and has sent a request from help to the Cosmic Defence Coalition. CDC Entry The request reached the CDC headquarters in Belgrade. A meeting was made by the leadership, who were informed of the war from ISB's collected information and voted for intervention to save the Golden Horde. CDC Command then gave the order to mobilize for war. Battle of Quel'Thalas Main Article: Battle of Quel'Thalas The Golden Horde prepared to make their last stand at Quel'Thalas, the last region under their control as the Iron Horde continued its conquest. When reports of thousands of heavy tanks approaching, Ilithdora Khan was certain that it would be the end of the Golden Horde if said reinforcements won't arrive in time. The reinforcements arrived just at the brink of the Golden Horde's destruction. The new arrival shocked the Iron Horde as casualties were suddenly mounting. Their attempt to retreat and group were also unsuccessful as the entire attack force were virtually wiped out. Operation: Lingering Freedom Main article: Operation Lingering Freedom CDC command agreed that the Dark Portal that brought in reinforcements for the Iron Horde must be destroyed to minimise their own casualties. The CDC Offensive Liberating the Eastern Kingdoms The CDC and the Golden Horde immediate set off liberate the Eastern Kingdoms from the Iron Horde, now crippled from the stop of most supplies. Although the Dark Portal was destroyed, cutting off reinforcements and supplies they had local manufacturing bases. Some high ranking commanders were left stranded as well, rallying the combatants to take a defensive stance. Retaking Lorderon Main article: Operation Golden Phoenix Confronting the Kalimdor Horde The Combatants Golden Horde CDC Forces Iron Horde Category:Wars Category:CDC Operations Category:Chinggid Conflict Category:Golden Horde Category:Parallel Azeroth